


The Kings And I

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2007 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings And I

Title: The Kings And I

Characters

The turtles (24)

Amelia Opal Wilson (19) 

Dana (17)

Plot: It was the year 1793 in the land of Britain. There were four rulers that ruled the land as brothers. One day two peasants are brought to them for stealing. They are prisoners. The turtles wish to find a bride but they're already engaged to princesses from other kingdoms. They fall in love with the peasant girls. What will happen to them?

Genre: Hurt, Comfort, Romance, TMNT, Mature, AU

Version: 2007 movie 

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to the TMNT. We do own the copyrights to our OCs.

Colors

Jess: Jade green 

Kayla: Teal

 

 

 

 

 

It was the year 1793 and it was in a kingdom of Britain. Dana was roughly thrown to the ground her hands tied behind her back as she looked up at the four kings. A guard spoke up.  
"Your majesties this girl was caught stealing food," he said.

Leo and his brothers were looking down upon the peasant girl. Leo and Mikey were gazing upon her thinking about how she was beautiful. They looked at the guards then back at Dana. 

“Why were you stealing the food for young lady,” asked Leo sternly but in a gentle tone. 

"Your majesty I had to. I have no family left. They all died to diseases and I got evicted from my house because I couldn't pay the taxes because they're so high. I ended up living on the streets and in order to live I had to steal food. I'm sorry," she said sadly looking down explaining her story.  
"That's all we need to hear. Guards take her to the dungeon," Raph ordered.

Leo and Mikey looked at their younger and older brother with angry eyes. 

“Raphael, she’s living on her own with no one to take care of her. What’s she supposed to do in these conditions show some compassion for once,” said Leo furious. 

Dana stared at them waiting for her sentence.  
"I agree with Raph to the dungeon. And what else did you want to do with her Leo? Did you want her as one of your mistresses? Even though she's a peasant she'll still breed the same," Donnie scoffed.

Mikey and Leo were angry at their younger and older brother. They couldn’t believe this that their brothers would so quick to put a defenseless homeless girl who has no other family into the dungeon just for trying to survive.

“Bro you are both missing the point of this conversation. She is homeless what is she supposed to do huh? I mean it’s not she can just walk up to people and ask for money? That’s why we are not doing this either. She deserves a break for once in her life. She’s been through hell losing her family and not having one person throughout her life to be there for her. If we were in her shoes we would be doing the same thing. The poor girl is starving all she wants is food. Why are you both that uncompassionate and heartless. What if that was me or you? How can you not see she is scared and needing help,” explained Mikey. 

Dana just looked at Mikey. She really liked Leo and Mikey blushing looking away.  
"Yes of course we understand. We would do the same thing. Fine do whatever you want with her you two since you seem to be so fond of her the both of you. She's your problem. If you want to fuck her and want her to become your mistress then go ahead we won't stop you," Raph said shrugging his shoulders.

Leo and Mikey growled at him. 

“It has nothing to do with that at all. What’s gotten into you both,” they both asked furious. 

"Uh excuse me your majesties but what's gonna happen to me?" She asked. Suddenly a guard struck her causing her to fall from the impact.  
"How dare you speak to the kings out of turn without permission! You will be hanged for this!" he yelled at her.

Leo and Mikey shook their heads. 

“No she’s not to be hanged and don’t strike her again,” they both told the guard. 

Raph and Donnie just laughed at the pathetic sight.  
"What's gotten into us you say? What's gotten into the both of you? Are you two actually falling in love with the peasant?" Donnie scoffed as he laughed.

Leo and Mikey were growing tired of this from their brothers. 

“Guards take her to the dungeon and we’ll figure out what’s going to happen to her,” they both said getting up and walking out of the room. 

Dana just looked at them. Now she didn't like them anymore. She was taken away as a new girl for the day was brought in for the same reason Dana was.  
"Your majesties this girl was also caught stealing food," a guard said.

Amelia wasn’t looking upon the kings. She heard the door open and Leo and Mikey walked back into the room from cooling down. They had a plan to bring Dana out of there. While the others would be sleeping tonight. Amelia was bruised and scratched all over from running away and getting tackled to ground from the guards. 

"I see well take her to the dungeon as well," Donnie said.

Amelia knew this was going to happen to her. She hated what she had done but there was no turning back now. What’s done is done. She hadn’t looked at them since she had entered the room. 

"Guards take her to the dungeon," Raph said. They guards dragged Amelia to the dungeon as hours later it became night. Dana was wondering when she would ever get out.

Leo and Mikey were wearing a white poet's shirt and white gloves. Leo was wearing blue pants and brown boots while Mikey was wearing orange pants and black boots. They both were stealthy heading down into the dungeon and found Dana locked in her cell fast asleep. Leo grabbed the keys that were hanging up on the next to the entrance of the dungeon. They went over to the cell door unlocking it. They headed inside and gently rubbed her arm. 

“Miss wake up hurry,” said Leo in a whisper. 

Dana opened her eyes and glared at them not saying anything looking away from them. She was mad at them for putting her in there even though at first they were against it. Her hands were still tied behind her back.

Mikey pulled out his knife and cut the bonds to her wrists. 

“Look we were sorry about putting you in here. We just wanted our brothers to stop talking about you like that. It was wrong of them too. We are sorry for doing this but we are going to make this right. Come we are going to get you out of here,” Mikey explained to her helping her up. 

Dana nodded and got up and walked out of the cell with them.

They escorted her to a hidden passage that lead out of the castle and into the village. They grabbed a torch and walked inside holding her close to their to make sure she wasn’t left behind. 

Dana blushed at the skin contact and their warm bodies pressed against hers.  
"Where're you taking me?" she asked them.

They both looked at her. 

“This is a quicker way out of the castle to the village. It’s safer and no one find us while we are down here. The village is where you are from correct and that’s where we are taking you,” they explained to her. 

Dana shook her head at them.  
"What's the point of taking me back to the village? I don't have a home and I'll just get arrested again. Your plan is not very smart," she told them not addressing them as your majesties anymore getting annoyed and frustrated with them.

Mikey looked at his older brother. 

“I told you, we should just go back and keep her here with us. She’s going to here and this is her home now,” said Mikey. 

“Yes as long as she doesn’t mind,” said Leo smiling at her. 

Dana's eyes widened and she stood there in shock.  
"But your majesties I can't! I'm just a peasant. You can't do that for me. I don't understand why you would even want to for a girl like me," she said sadly looking away from them.

They look at her smiling. 

“Because you’re alone with no where else to go. You deserve a second chance to have a better life than what you have now. We don’t want you to leave. We want you to stay here and have a happy and worry free life Miss,” they explained to her smiling. 

“We can let you stay,” Mikey said to her. 

Dana blushed.  
"B-but this is gonna be bad for your reputations your majesties! You can't have an unmarried single girl studying in your castle. It would raise suspicions and rumors," she explained to them protesting.

“Not if we tell them that you are our adopted sister they won’t.” suggested Mikey smiling. 

Leo facepalmed himself at what his younger just suggested. 

Dana started to laugh.  
"Uh your majesty that wouldn't work because that would still raise suspicions and rumors," she said chuckling.

“Not only that but Raph and Donnie would know that’s a lie. No we need something else I know you are a princess and are engaged to us. We just need a story for this though,” Leo said thinking. 

"Your majesty that's not going to happen or work either. Everyone in the village knows what I look like because everyone knows me very well. Plus they saw me getting arrested today and they will know who I am. It won't work," she said sighing.

Mikey thought for moment then it hit him. 

“What if we say that we were looking for someone to engage with us oh wait that’s not going to work either. My brain hurts from all this thinking,” he said. 

Dana had an idea but she was blushing when she said it.  
"Well there is only one way. You could say to the kingdom and to your brothers you took me a peasant as your bride," she said beet red.

They thought then nodded in agreement. 

“Yes that’s perfect you can call us by our names Miss. I’m Leo and this is Mikey, what is your name,” asked Leo smiling at her. 

Dana blushed still.  
"But your majesties I can't do that and my name is Dana."

Leo looked at her. 

“Only when you are around the other people and our brothers you call us your majesties but when we are alone like right now you can call us by our names Dana,” explained Leo smiling and Mikey nodded. 

Dana shook her head at them sighed smiling sadly.  
"As I thought I can't go through with this after all just take me back to the village and then I'll end up dying. Just do that," she muttered.

Leo and Mikey shook their heads to her. 

“No we are not going to allow you to do that to yourself. We actually do care about you Dana. We truly do care for you. We meant every word that we said earlier today. Except for wanting to bring you into the dungeon. We want you to say here with us and care for and take care of you. Show love and be with you forever. Please Dana,” they asked her. 

Dana sighed and shook her head at them.  
"No I can't be in loveless relationships with you two. You two don't love me plus it'll never work out between us. I'm of the lower class and you guys are kings for crying out loud. Excuse me I'll just be on my way and I will travel and live somewhere else," she said as she started walking away.

Leo and Mikey gently grabbed her arms. 

“We want to get to know more Dana let us get to know you. I truly want to get to know you and we want to give this a chance please. Please give us a chance because we truly don’t care if you are from the lower class. That doesn’t matter what class a person comes from as long as they care about who that person is for everything about them regardless of where they come,” explained Leo and Mikey. 

Dana looked at them blushing and shaking her head.  
"No but thanks for the offer though. Thanks for everything but I'll be fine on my own now please let me go," she said getting annoyed.

Leo and Mikey were getting annoyed with her. 

“Why are you being so stubborn towards us for just because we are royal and all. Why does that even matter if we are not. Who cares about others say or think. We don’t want to lose you just because you are worried about how others will react about us and you being together. They aren’t the ones who should causing this type of thinking. Why does this matter so much to you for Dana because it doesn’t matter to us,” they asked her confused. 

"Well I care and it just does. If this were to get out no one would ever let you live it down and you'll probably get overthrown. I don't want that to happen. Now I'm leaving and never coming back," she said struggling out of their arms and running away.

Leo and Mikey ran after her calling out to her. 

Amelia was in a deep sleep. 

Dana ignored them and continued on running until she saw an exit.

Raph and Donnie were in their rooms thinking about Amelia.

Leo and Mikey were not going to lose her. 

Amelia was still sleeping and dreaming. 

Dana made it to an exit and almost walked out of it.  
Raph and Donnie went down into the dungeon. Raph and Donnie were pretty much wearing the same thing their brothers were wearing except Raph had red pants and gray boots and Donnie had purple pants and navy boots. They got the keys and unlocked her cell going inside.

Leo and Mikey were coming up behind and grabbed her from behind. Holding her in their arms hugging her and nuzzling her neck gently cooing in her ears. They wanted to be with her they did love her and were showing her that they did. 

Amelia was sleeping still not knowing Raph and Donnie were inside her cell. 

Dana blushed and whimpered as she struggled still.  
"Guys let me go! I don't want to be with you two! Please forget about me find princesses and let me go!" she said crying.  
Raph lightly tapped her cheek to wake her up.  
"Hey you get up you're getting out of here," Raph said smirking.

Leo and Mikey shook their heads still holding her in their arms. 

“No we don’t want to and we won’t be with anyone else but you Dana,” they both whined. 

Amelia stirred in her sleep stretching and rubbing her eyes. She looked up to see Raph and Donnie frowning at them. 

“Go away please,” she said looking away. 

"But you guys don't love me," she said sadly looking away from them.  
Donnie cocked his head at her confused.  
"Why would we do that? What's wrong? We want to get you out of here that was just something we didn't mean. Truth is we can't stop thinking about you and we want you to not be in here," Donnie explained to her.

They sighed. 

“Yes we do love you Dana truly we do,” they said to her. 

Amelia still didn’t look at them. 

“Well excuse me for asking this your majesties but why send me down here if you didn’t want me here to begin with,” she asked. 

Dana's eyes widened then she smiled.  
"Oh I see," she said blushing looking away from them not struggling anymore.  
Raph sighed.  
"Because we had to put on a show for everyone else into making them think you had to be punished but truth is you did nothing wrong. You were only trying to survive and that is something no one should be punished for," Raph explained to her smiling.

Leo and Mikey were cooing to her smiling they kissed her cheeks gently and were stroking them with their white gloved hands. 

Amelia wasn’t looking at them still. 

“Why put on an act and lie to everyone. Sending an innocent person into a prison if you know they had done nothing wrong. What does that tell people when someone does that? What does one have to gain from doing something that wrong and heartless,” she asked sadly.

Dana moaned and whimpered leaning in more into their touch loving it.  
"Guys please," she pleaded with them.  
Donnie sighed.  
"We're really sorry and you're not the only one another girl was sent into the dungeon today too. It's to help maintain order. You weren't exactly innocent because you did steal. Just imagine what the whole kingdom would think if we didn't punish you? They would think they could get away with anything and not pay for it and then chaos would ensue. We can't let that happen," Donnie explained to her.

Leo and Mikey were pressing their bodies up against hers. They were kissing her passionately on her lips. 

Amelia looked up at them. 

“I know what I did was wrong but was I supposed to do keep starving to death. I mean I’m almost skin and bones. I feel sick for what I had done. But what else was I supposed to do just die,” she asked sadly. 

Dana kissed them passionately back stroking their cheeks as she moaned in the kiss.  
Donnie and Raph looked at her with sad eyes. They shook their heads.  
"No you weren't supposed to die and you're not gonna die. From now on you will get fed properly and you will live here at the castle with us. We really like you," they both said stroking her cheeks.

Leo and Mikey were chirping into the kiss then were moving down her jawline and were sucking and licking on her tender skin of her neck. Leo was groping her butt while Mikey was groping her chest. 

Amelia looked at them surprised. This was first time in her life she felt wanted. By anyone she was abandoned by her parents mainly because they couldn’t take care of themselves let alone her and left her to fend for herself since she was 5. For them to want to help her and take care of her made her feel happy. Though at the same time she didn’t think this was right. 

“I couldn’t possibly do that as much as I would like to stay here. I couldn’t ask you both to take the responsibility to look after me your majesties,” she said to them getting up looking away. 

Dana gasped with pleasure as she moaned some more.  
"Ahh Leo Mikey not here please," she begged them her knees about to give out on her.  
They smiled at her nuzzling her cheeks.  
"You're not asking. We are inviting you personally. This is our order and you are staying and living here with us. Please call me Raph and that's Donnie. What's your name beautiful?" Raph asked her.

Leo and Mikey were churring massaging her butt and breasts more and they were nibbling her ears. 

Amelia looked at them. 

“I’m Amelia Opal Wilson, it’s a pleasure your majesties. I’m grateful you both want me to stay but I feel this is wrong,” she said. 

Dana whimpered and moaned until her knees gave out and she sagged to the ground.  
"Guys please let's go somewhere else and do this ok?" she whimpered.  
They looked at her kissing her cheeks and hugging her tightly to them.  
"Please don't leave we want you to stay," they cooed to her sadly.

Leo and Mikey nodded to her lifting her up into their arms carrying her back into the passage heading out of the dungeon. They took her to Leo’s room which was huge. Their was a bathroom door next to the dark stained wardrobe a dresser between the wardrobe and the closet. There was set of glass doors that lead out onto a balcony that overlooked the castle courtyard and forest. The bed frames were the same color as the wardrobe it was a canopy bed. With different shades of blue for the curtains of the bed and the sheets. The walls of the room were a pascal blue and the curtains were a midnight blue that covered the windows. They laid her down on the bed picking up where they left off. 

Amelia was still sore all over and was quite fragile at the moment. 

“Your majesties, I don’t mean in any way to be rude but I was tackled by the guards earlier today and I’m quite weak and fragile. Your hugs are hurting me though I’m grateful you for your affections,” she said. 

Dana elicited another moan rubbing their shoulders.  
They nodded and they lifted up the back of her clothes looking at her back and stared in horror at the bruises and scratches. They growled.  
"Who did this to you? They will be punished for this!" They both said darkly.

Leo and Mikey were grinding their bodies up against hers. They were roughly kissing her neck. 

Amelia looked at them pulling her skirt to her dress back down. 

“It happened when I stole the bread in the village. The guards saw me and I bolted out of fear. One of them tackled me but it’s my fault for running. They were just doing their job,” she explained. 

"Leo Mikey!" she whimpered.  
They growled again.  
"That is still no excuse for what they did to you. It is in no way your fault at all. They are going to pay once we find them. How dare they hurt a woman? That's unforgivable!" Raph shouted. Donnie nodded in agreement.

Leo and Mikey were stroking her downstairs with their gloved hands after taking off her clothes. Leo was licking and sucking on her breasts while Mikey was leaving hickies all over her arms and shoulders. 

Amelia looked at them and stroked their cheeks gently. 

“I’m fine really I know it was an accident then man apologized to me about this I swear. Though I’m grateful for your concern,” she said gently was lying to them. 

Dana blushed as she was now completely naked and they saw her naked. She tried pushing them off of her.  
"Guys wait don't do it! At least not yet! I'm not ready for it I'm still a virgin and I want to keep it that way. Plus I cannot get pregnant with your children. That'll cause a scandal," she explained and protested.  
Donnie and Raph nodded. They cupped her cheeks and leaned in as they smashed their lips to hers passionately.

Leo and Mikey stopped and looked at her they rested their head on hers cooing. 

“Alright sweetheart,” they said to her laying down next to her holding her close to them. 

Amelia was kissing them passionately back stroking their necks gently. 

Dana giggled and smiled as she shivered from the cold because while they still had their clothes on she was naked.  
"Uh guys can I put my clothes back on? Those are the only clothes I have anyway," she said.  
Raph and Donnie churred as they kissed her deeper groping her ass and her boobs.

Leo and Mikey nodded and Leo went over and grabbed one of his night clothes and handing it to her. 

“Here you can sleep in this and tomorrow we can get you fitted for your own clothes to wear sweetie,” he said smiling. 

Amelia was moaning through the kiss panting. 

Dana nodded blushing and she put it on as she laid in bed.  
"Thank you Leo. You guys have been so good and so nice to me I can never repay your kindness," she said sadly looking down.  
They both roughly kissed her grunting as they rubbed their bodies against hers.

They both nuzzled her neck. 

“You are here with us and are sweet and gentle sweetheart. We don’t want nothing in return but you to stay here with us. That’s all we really want,” they said to her cooing. 

Amelia was already weakened by this attention she was receiving from her body that she collapsed. 

Dana whimpered and nodded.  
"I don't understand why me though? You could have any girl you wanted yet you chose a pathetic peasant like me," she said sadly as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Amelia!" they shouted. They picked her up and brought her into Raph's room laying her down on his bed as he covered her up with a blanket getting a damp cloth and putting it on her head just in case.  
"What's wrong with her?' Raph asked concerned.

Leo and Mikey smiled at her. 

“Well that’s true that we could have any other woman but why have that? When we could have a special woman who is sweet, kind, stubborn, beautiful, strong, confident, and outgoing. To us that sounds better that just every other woman out there. Because in our eyes what we said about the special woman it’s what we see inside of you sweetheart,” they said to her smiling. 

Amelia was giggling and opened her eyes. 

“Your majesties, I’m fine really it. I was just overwhelmed with emotions because I’ve never been loved before like this,” she said. 

Dana looked at them and blushed. She hugged them tightly to her.  
"No one's ever said anything about me like that before. Thank you," she said sobbing.  
Raph and Donnie sighed.  
"We told you to call us by our first names," Raph sighed and then he smirked pinning her down on the bed.  
"Glad to hear it beautiful," he said huskily to her licking her neck.

Leo and Mikey were cooing to her and smiling. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart but it’s true,” they said to her. 

Amelia moaned and giggled. 

“Yes I’m sorry Raph but it’s a habit I guess I have to break,” she said smiling. 

Dana laughed and blushed.  
"Ok ok," she said smiling at them.  
"Don't do that Amelia ever again. We were worried for you," Donnie said to her.  
Donnie began planting kisses on her neck while Raph nodded and nibbled her ear.

Leo and Mikey were chuckling and were holding her close to him. 

Amelia nodded to them smiling. 

“It’s hard when my body isn’t used to this attention,” she said giggling. 

Dana held them to her stroking their cheeks cooing to them.  
"I love you two," she said for the first time to them.  
Raph and Donnie smirked as they made hickies on her neck.

Leo and Mikey were churring nuzzling her cheeks. 

Amelia was moaning. 

Dana whimpered.  
"You guys sure are hot," she moaned.  
They groped her boobs while they attacked her shoulders and collarbone.

Leo and Mikey were still nuzzling her smiling at her. 

Amelia was moaning. 

Dana whimpered again.  
They took off her dress as they Raph began sucking in her nipples swirling his tongue over the buds making them harden while Donnie made hickies on her thighs rubbing up and down her legs.

They smiled as they closed their eyes. 

Amelia was trying not to moan. She looked at them. 

“Raph, Donnie, please I don’t want to do this I’m not ready for something like this yet. I’m sorry,” she said grabbing her one and only dress putting it back on. 

Dana fell asleep.  
They nodded as they laid down next to her falling asleep holding her close in their arms.

The next morning, 

Leo and Mikey were still sleeping holding Dana in their arms. 

Amelia was still sleeping snuggling into their warmth. 

Dana woke up and she looked at them and smiled.  
Raph and Donnie woke up nuzzling her cheeks.

Leo and Mikey smiled at her. 

“Morning sweetheart,” they said to her. 

Amelia woke up smiling and stretching. 

Dana blushed.  
"Morning," she said grinning.  
"How'd you sleep sleeping beauty?" they cooed to her.

They smiled at her kissing her cheeks. 

Amelia giggled at them. 

“I slept well my prince charmings,” she said. 

"Well you guys should probably get ready and tell the whole kingdom that I'm gonna be your bride," she said smiling at them.  
Raph and Donnie smirked.  
"We're prince charmings huh?" they asked teasingly.

Leo and Mikey nodded to her. 

“Yes we are going to do that but first we are going to take you shopping for your clothes. We want you to look your best when we tell them,” Leo explained. 

Mikey nodded, “Yeah we want them to see how beautiful you are.” 

Amelia nodded giggling. 

Dana blushed when she heard that.  
"Th-thanks Mikey," she muttered. She nodded to Leo.  
Raph and Donnie each kissed her lips softly.  
"We love you Amelia,' they cooed to her.

“You’re welcome sweetie,” he said to her kissing her. 

Leo kissed her too. 

Amelia kissed them back smiling. 

“I love you both too,” she said. 

Dana kissed them back.  
Raph and Donnie churred as they stroked her cheeks.  
"We're gonna get you some new clothes today ok Amelia?" Donnie told her.

Leo and Mikey got dressed into their royal clothes. Then waited for Dana to get dressed into her clothes. 

Amelia nodded to them. 

“Okay sounds great,” she said. 

Dana got dressed in her peasant clothes and left with them.  
Raph and Donnie got changed into their royal clothes as well and wait for Amelia.

They lead her out of the castle and helped her up into the carriage sitting down next to her. They went into the village. 

Amelia got out of the bed still wearing her one and only dress. 

Dana had fun and watched the people in the village.  
Raph and Donnie went into another carriage with her and they went in the village and went to a tailor dress shop.

Leo and Mikey took her to see their tailor who had been making their clothes for years. They had her fitted and the tailor was making the clothes she asked for. 

Amelia was enjoying her time with Raph and Donnie. 

Dana just waited with them.  
They got Amelia fitted and she got clothes made too. They paid for the clothes and left with them.

Leo and Mikey was waiting for her to be done. 

Amelia went with them smiling. 

“Thank you no one has ever shown me such kindness and love to me. As much as you two have,” she said. 

Dana waited with them still.  
"Thank you hot stuffs. No one has done anything like this for me before ever in my life," she said smiling at them.  
"You're welcome Amelia. It's no problem. We love you and we would do anything for you," they said to her kissing her cheeks.

Leo and Mikey smiled at her paying for the clothes. 

“You’re welcome Dana, we care about you and want you to have the best for you sweetheart,” they told her. 

Amelia giggled at them kissing their cheeks. 

“I’m glad to have such wonderful men in my life who love me,” she said. 

Dana tackled them to the ground nuzzling them.  
"You guys are the best I love you my hot sexy kings," she giggled.  
"And kings to boot baby," Raph said smirking.

They churred at her nuzzling them. 

“Let’s go back home sweetheart,” they said. 

Amelia nodded to smiling and giggling. 

“Yes you both are,” she said heading out. 

Dana nodded and she went back in the carriage with them.  
Raph and Donnie went back to the carriage with her.

They all headed back to the castle. They were getting ready to pronounce their love towards their future brides. 

Dana got ready. She wore white socks underneath white knee length boots with ice blue pants and a ice blue tank top with sleeves that exposed the shoulders and in the front sides and back had tresses of the fabric going down to her feet with a blue and white sparkly headband with a white rose on it with a diamond necklace and diamond bracelets. She left and went to see Leo and Mikey.  
Raph and Donnie waited for Amelia.

Leo and Mikey were wearing their royal clothes still. They waited for Dana to come out. 

Amelia was getting ready for Raph and Donnie. She was wearing a champagne dress what was low cut and shoulder side straps with lace then laying lazily on her right side in a two layer ruffled at the ends then fanned out ruffled four layer and trailed out in the back. http://wellconstruction.ru/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/ritm291.gif She wear her long red brown hair into a braided bun with the braid wrapped around her head between her bangs and body. It went into a low bun in the back of her head with some of her strands of her strayed. She had white primroses in her braid. wearing a double chain with She walked out to Raph and Donnie.  
http://www.stylemotivation.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/19-Elegant-Bridal-Hairstyle-Ideas-for-Romantic-Bride-Look-2-620x930.jpg 

Dana smiled as she saw Leo and Mikey. She bowed to them.  
"Hello your majesties," she said formally.  
Raph and Donnie were on their thrones beside Leo and Mikey waiting for Amelia.

Leo and Mikey were looking at her with wide eyes at her beauty. They nodded to her smiling. 

“You look beautiful Dana,” they said to her getting up standing by her side. 

Amelia walking around the corner walking towards the Kings bowing to them smiling. 

“Your majesties,” she said. 

Dana was blushing a little as they said that to her and they stood near her.  
Raph and Donnie's jaws dropped.  
"Amelia you look gorgeous," they said to her getting up and walking over to her.

Leo and Mikey smiled at her holding their elbows out to her. 

Amelia smiled at them. 

“Thank you, your majesties. You both quite handsome yourselves,” she said.

Dana took their elbows smiling at them blushing still.  
"You two are dashing," she whispered to them.  
Raph and Donnie nodded to her smiling as they held their arms out to her.  
"Let's go sweetheart!" they said to her.

Leo and Mikey were smiling at her walking out towards the balcony. 

“Thank you sweetie,” they whisper to her. 

Amelia nodded and smiled. She wrapped her arms around their arms walking with them. 

Dana still blushing nodded and she saw all the townspeople and people from other kingdoms there watching and looking at her.  
Raph and Donnie went onto the balcony too where the girls saw each other for the very first time.

Leo and Mikey looked out to the townspeople. 

“Today is a wonderful day, for my brothers and I have found our future brides. Who will rule along side us as your new queens. Dana and Amelia will be your new queens for the kingdom,” announced Leo smiling. 

Amelia was nervous and blushing on the inside but the outside was smiling. 

Dana looked at everyone and gave a fake smile.  
Raph and Donnie looked at everyone.  
"They are from the lower class but that does not matter to us! To us they are our soulmates and the loves of our lives. No one better have a problem with these ladies being your new rulers or else," Raph growled out the last part menacingly.

Leo and Mikey looked at Raph then back at the townsfolk.  
The townsfolk cheered at hearing they were finally their Kings were getting their loves. 

Amelia smiled at them. 

Once that was done they all went back inside.

Time Skip to the wedding. 

Leo and Mikey were getting ready for their big day. 

Amelia was wearing http://www.luckybridalgown.com/images/l/201203/bg201203202-lace-v-neck-ball-gown-sheer-laced-sleeves-wedding-dress-with-chapel-train-ab8874.jpg with her hair in the same braided bun with white primroses in her braid as the week before. 

Dana was wearing the same outfit as the day she was introduced to the kingdom. She was beginning to walk down the aisle as she saw Leo and Mikey waiting for her.  
Raph and Donnie were almost done getting ready in their royal clothes. They were wearing white pants, white boots, white poet's shirt under a velvet black jacket with their royal red robes over their clothes with their crowns on their heads with white gloves on their hands. They headed out to the throne room where the wedding was taking place in front of everyone.

Leo and Mikey were waiting in the throne room for Dana while wearing the same things as Raph and Donnie. 

Amelia was walking down the aisle with Dana towards the guys smiling. 

Dana walked closer until she made it to them smiling as they held her hands.  
Donnie and Raph saw Amelia made it to them and they held her hands.

Leo and Mikey held her hands in theirs smiling at her. 

Amelia was smiling holding their hands. 

The music stopped and everyone reseated and the priest looked upon them. 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today before the sight of God to join these men and women to join together. If there is anyone who objects to why they should not get married speak on or forever hold your peace,” said the priest. 

No one objected to this and the priest continued on with union. 

“Do you have the rings,” asked the priest. 

Leo and Mikey and Don and Raph. Amelia and Dana showed the rings. They all said their vows to each other placing their wedding rings upon their fingers. 

“I now pronounced you man and wife, you may kiss the bride,” said the priest. 

Leo and Mikey kissed Dana. 

Dana kissed them back.  
Raph and Donnie kissed Amelia.  
They picked their new wives and queens up bridal style as everyone clapped and took them inside the castle. Dana giggled.

Leo and Mikey smile at her. 

Amelia kisses them back smiling at them. She giggles when they hold her in their arms. 

Dana blushed for she knew what was coming later on at night. She shuddered and cringed as she was scared. It was going to hurt.  
Raph and Donnie took Amelia to the dining hall.

Leo and Mikey were taking her into the dining hall. 

Amelia smiled at them. 

They sat Dana down for dinner near them as she was silent. She wasn't feeling so good.  
Raph and Donnie sat Amelia down next to them as they all were about to eat.

Leo and Mikey were starting to eat. 

Amelia was starting to eat also. 

Dana excused herself and she wasn't very hungry. She went into their bedroom that she shared with the two of them and sat down on the bed.  
Raph and Donnie started eating as well.

Leo and Mikey went to check on Dana to make sure that she was alright. 

Amelia was eating. 

Dana was sad and depressed. Dana started to cry. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. She heard them coming and she hid under the bed.  
Raph and Donnie continued to eat. 

Leo and Mikey walked into the room. 

“Dana honey are you okay,” they asked her. 

Amelia was getting full. 

Dana didn't answer.  
Raph and Donnie soon finished.

They look for and find her underneath the bed. 

“Honey why are you hiding underneath the bed for,” asked Leo cooing to her. 

Mikey nodded, “Yeah sweetheart please tell us what’s wrong.” 

Amelia was full and waited for Raph and Donnie. 

Dana broke down crying.  
"I'm sorry it's just I'm scared and afraid. I'm afraid of what's gonna happen later on tonight and I'm scared I won't be a great queen," she sobbed.  
Raph and Donnie picked her up and headed into their room with her. They laid her down on their bed getting on either side of her stroking her cheeks.

Leo and Mikey helped her out from underneath the bed holding her in their arms. They were stroking her cheek gently smiling and cooing. 

“Honey, you are alright we are scared too for this is our first time also. You are going to be a great queen,” they explained to her. 

Amelia smiled and was getting anxiety. 

“I nervous about what is going to happen,” she said. 

Dana shook her head.  
"No you don't understand. It doesn't hurt guys their first time. It only hurts us girls. I'm scared. I don't like pain," she said sadly.  
Raph and Donnie nuzzled her.  
"It's going to be alright Amelia. This is not out first time but we will be gentle with you as much as we can though it is going to hurt you the first time," they explained to her.

Leo and Mikey nodded to her. 

“We’ll be gentle darling promise,” they said her. 

Amelia smiled hold them close to her nodding. 

Dana smiled and laid down on the bed.  
"Fine I'm ready go right ahead. Do you what you want to me," she said smiling at them.  
Raph and Donnie started kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo and Mikey smiled at her going over on either side and were kissing her passionately. 

Amelia moaned. 

Dana kissed them back deepening in the kiss moaning into it.  
Raph and Donnie nibbled and nipped her ears groping her boobs.

Leo and Mikey were shoving their tongues into her mouth exploring it. 

Amelia moaned and giggled. 

Dana began to tongue battle them.  
Raph and Donnie smirked as they kissed and licked and sucked on her shoulders leaving hickies biting into her flesh gently.

Leo and Mikey were separated from the kiss and were trailing down her jawline licking and sucking her neck. 

Amelia was moaning. 

Dana began to moan.  
Raph and Donnie took off her dress as they put her nipples into their mouths sucking and biting and kneading the soft flesh of her buds swirling their tongues around them making hard and wet.

Leo and Mikey were leaving hickies and love bites all over her neck and shoulders. While they were groping her breasts and butt. 

Amelia was moaning while arching her back. 

Dana gasped and whimpered.  
"Ahh Leo Mikey!" she crooned.  
Raph and Donnie moved down kissing her stomach while Raph made hickies on her thighs and Donnie groped her ass cheeks roughly.

Leo was licking and sucking her breasts while Mikey was kissing her legs. 

Amelia was moaning. 

Dana moaned again.  
Donnie and Raph took their clothes off as Donnie got underneath her and Raph got on top of her pushing their dicks inside her thrusting slowly breaking through her wall.

Leo and Mikey were taking off their clothes and Leo pulled her on top of him and Mikey got on top of her. Then started to slowly go inside of her. 

Amelia had her eyes shut and tears were streaming down her face. 

Dana screamed in pain tears falling down her cheeks.  
Raph and Donnie cooed to her stroking and nuzzling her cheeks whispering sweet things in her ears.

Leo and Mikey were nuzzling her head gently while whispering sweet things into her ears still moving slowly. 

Amelia soon felt pleasure and moaning. 

Dana then started to moan again.  
They both gripped her hips bucking into her.

Leo and Mikey were ramming into her. 

Amelia was moaning holding onto Raph’s shoulders.

Dana arched her back gripping Mikey's shoulders moaning.  
Donnie and Raph slammed deeper and harder into her. 

They continued to ram into her. 

Amelia was scratching Raph’s shoulders. 

Dana wrapped her legs around Mikey's waist stroking Leo's arm muscles moaning.  
They both pounded into her at a faster rate.

Leo and Mikey were still ramming into her and grunting. 

Amelia was moaning saying their names. 

Dana let out another moan.  
They continued humping into her.

Leo and Mikey continued to ram into her until they reached their climax and putting their seed into her. They laid down next to her on either side of her holding her close. 

Amelia continued moaning their names loudly. 

Dana panted as she nuzzled them rubbing her body against there's.  
Raph and Donnie came inside her pulling out of her sandwiching her holding her close nuzzling her necks.

Leo and Mikey were nuzzling her. 

Amelia was panting and whimpering. 

Dana whimpered and pretty soon fell asleep.  
Raph and Donnie smiled and went to sleep.  
Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up and she went into the bathroom throwing up.  
Raph and Donnie woke up nuzzling Amelia.

Leo and Mikey wake up and went to check on Dana. 

“Honey, are you alright,” they asked her. 

Amelia smiled at them then bolted into the bathroom getting sick. 

Dana nodded and smiled at them.  
"Guys you're gonna have heirs. I'm pregnant!" she said happily.  
Raph and Donnie went to see her.  
"Amelia are you ok?" they asked her patting and rubbing her back.

Leo and Mikey chirped happily spinning her around in their arms. 

“That’s wonderful honey,” they said happily. 

Amelia finished and cleaned her mouth out. She rubbed her stomach feeling movement and a bulge there. She looked at them. 

“I’m pregnant,” she told them. 

Dana laughed and smiled at them.  
Raph and Donnie hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks.  
"Sweetheart that's awesome!" they both said.

Leo and Mikey were chuckling. 

Amelia smiled and giggled. 

Time skip  
Dana was in their room in their bed giving birth. She kept on pushing and gave birth to quadruplets. Two boys and two girls. One boy had blue hair and blue eyes while the other boy had orange hair and eyes. One girl had yellow hair and pink eyes while the other girl had red hair and purple eyes.  
Raph and Donnie were in their room holding onto Amelia's hands tightly.  
"Come on darling push," they both said to her.

Leo and Mikey were smiling at their children and gently kissing them on their forehead. 

Amelia pushed until both of her daughters were out of her. Laying back panting and worn out. Raph’s daughter had dark red brown hair and red brown eyes looking like Amelia. Donnie’s daughter was looked like Amelia, she had lavender opal hair and ginger eyes. 

"Leo our daughters are going to be Sally and Lizzie and Mikey our sons are going to be William and Richie," Dana explained to them.  
Raph and Donnie held their kids and kissed their cheeks smiling at them.

Leo and Mikey nodded in agreement holding their children. 

“Raph our daughter is going to be Hazel, and Donnie our daughter is going to be Gazelle,” she said smiling. 

Dana smiled at her new family.  
Raph and Donnie nodded agreeing with her.  
The End


End file.
